Notre histoire
by Mizune-Chan
Summary: Ichigo écrit une lettre à Grimmjow qui est dans le coma... OS/YAOI! résumé assez médiocre excusez-moi :3


22h16. Clinique Kurosaki, Karakura.

_« Grimmjow, je ne sais pas quand tu te réveilleras mais mon père m'a dit que tu étais en bonne santé et que ton état s'améliore de jour en jour. Je fais exprès d'aider mon père à la clinique rien que pour te voir, mais il n'y voit que du feu ! Yuzu m'a dit que tu étais très beau dans ton sommeil. Je n'ai jamais douté de sa bonne foi mais sur ce point je suis totalement d'accord avec elle. Voilà 1 mois que tu es couché dans ce lit d'hôpital. 1 mois que je souffre en me demandant si tu penses à moi dans tes rêves. 1 mois que je parle, entends, mange, dors et respire en pensant à toi. Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre ? Quand j'y repense, elle me fait rire. J'étais serveur dans ce petit restaurant ou tu étais un client régulier. Lorsque je t'ai demandé : « Qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir monsieur ? » j'ai failli m'étouffer quand tu as répondu : « Ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est ton joli petit cul » Comme quoi les histoires d'amour peuvent commencer n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment… Nous en sommes la preuve. Te souviens-tu quand tu as claqué tout ton argent rien que pour aller me voir dans le restaurant ? Puis un soir j'ai finalement répondu à tes avances mais j'étais déjà attiré par toi dès que tu es arrivé… Ton odeur m'a envoûté. Et puis des cheveux bleus c'est pas ordinaire ! Oui je sais moi et mes cheveux orange c'est pas mieux… Ce soir je t'ai emmené chez moi, nous avons discuté mais on ne pouvait pas négliger la tension qu'il y avait. Après quelques verres pour moi et quelques bouteilles pour toi (tu tiens mieux l'alcool c'est pas juste !) tu t'es jeté sur moi. Bien sûr la courtoisie m'aurait fait partir tout de suite mais tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais fuir face à mon bien-aimé. Nous sommes allés sauvagement dans mon lit (assez étroit) et nous nous sommes aimés jusqu'à ce que mon père, Karin et Yuzu reviennent de week-end. Je n'imagine pas leurs têtes quand ils nous ont vus, nus et enlacés à 7 heures du matin. Bien entendu mon père s'est félicité de cette relation, même avec un homme et mes sœurs également. Sauf peut-être Yuzu, qui en garde les séquelles ! En même temps, elle n'avait que 13 ans… Mais environ 1 semaine après elle m'a complimenté sur mon bon goût. Plus tard j'ai appris que tu suivais des études de mannequinat aux Etats-Unis. Tu as dû partir pendant assez longtemps et j'avoue que cette période a sans doute été la plus douloureuse de ma vie. J'étais au bord de la dépression, les médicaments ne me faisaient rien et à un moment j'ai même envisagé le suicide. Mon père très inquiet t'a supplié de revenir, en t'expliquant la situation. Effectivement tu as pris un vol express pour le Japon et quand tu es arrivé chez moi, j'étais pâle, maigre et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Dès que j'ai senti ton odeur si particulière, mon regard s'est éclairé d'un coup et tu m'as embrassé. Ce remède aura sûrement été le plus efficace de toute ma vie. Encore aujourd'hui quand j'écris ces lignes, je me souviens de la tristesse qui m'a affaibli de jour en jour et qui s'est envolée dès ton arrivée. Mon père nous a laissé afin d'avoir plus d'intimité. Cette matinée-là, mon énergie m'est revenue d'un seul coup ! Peu de temps après nous sommes allés voir un concert de Rihanna, en exclusivité au Japon. Je détestais cette chanteuse, et tu m'as forcé à y aller en me menaçant de me priver de sexe pendant un mois ! D'habitude c'est moi qui te dis ça mais je comprends à quel point cette menace est efficace. La musique était horrible, la chanteuse bien trop vulgaire et les danseurs complètement paumés. En rentrant, tu es allé prendre une douche, quand j'ai vu que tu as reçu un message de la part de ton agence de mannequins qui disait de passer te prendre à l'aéroport demain matin à 10 heures. Quand tu es sorti de la douche, tu m'as trouvé complètement effondré, ton portable à la main. Tu m'as donné des claques, mis des glaçons dans le cou et fait des chatouilles, je restais le regard vide, le visage sans expression. Tu m'as finalement porté au lit ou après quelques petites gâteries, je me suis finalement réveillé de mon demi-sommeil et tu m'as tout expliqué. Tu avais l'intention de me faire une surprise en m'emmenant avec toi aux Etats-Unis en séjour. Tu avais déjà tout comploté avec ma famille, ton agence et mon patron, mais on ne peut pas résister au plus beau mannequin de la décennie ! Tu ne pensais visiblement pas que ça me toucherais à ce point… Je t'ai frappé de toutes mes forces mais ça n'a servi qu'à te faire rigoler. Peu à peu je me suis mis à rigoler avec toi jusqu'à se transformer en véritable délire ! Mon père inquiet est monté, et quand ils nous a vus il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler à son tour. C'était un pur moment de délire, j'en avais mal au ventre ! Mes sœurs sont arrivées de leurs cours et quand elles nous ont vus, elles n'ont pu que se joindre à nous. Peu de temps après mon père a dû aller s'occuper de la clinique et mes sœurs faire leurs devoirs. Tu as proposé une sortie au parc d'attractions nocturne et j'ai accepté. Au Diable mes études de médecine ! Mon père était largement assez savant pour me permettre un jour ou deux de relâchement. Arrivés je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fixer toutes les lumières… Mes études me prenaient tout mon temps et ma famille étant modeste, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour m'octroyer une sortie comme celle-ci. Nous avions tout fait, du grand 8 à la balade sur le canal. Quand nous avions fini et que nous sommes rentrés, ma famille dormait alors nous nous étions couchés, mais sans sexe cette fois car cette nuit avait été très fatigante. Le lendemain matin on avait préparé nos valises, pris les billets et fait les « au revoir », bref nous étions fin prêts. Jusqu'au moment où… Les larmes me montent alors je vais faire vite. Nous étions presque en retard alors en courant vers la voiture, un camion t'a percuté. Tu étais trop sur la gauche et le conducteur un peu soûl. Le 3 tonnes t'a touché et toi, tu as volé jusqu'à la voiture. Ironie du sort, la voiture étant ouverte tu t'es effondré sur le siège qui t'était réservé. J'ai couru, ignoré le conducteur qui s'excusait et t'ai pris dans mes bras. Mon père est arrivé avec ses collègues et t'a ramené ici, dans la clinique. 1 mois que je reste ici, attendant que tu te réveilles, t'occupant de toi… Ça ne me lasse pas mais ça me blesse énormément. Mon père a dit que tu étais dans un état satisfaisant mais stationnaire. Mes larmes trempent le papier, et si tu veux avoir une chance un jour de lire ce texte, je ferais mieux de finir. _

_Grimmjow, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Ichigo._

6h58, clinique Kurosaki, Karakura.

Grimmjow lisait cette lettre les yeux brillants. Depuis sa sortie du coma il y a quelques heures à peine, tout ce qui lui importait était cette lettre. La preuve de l'amour que se portaient les deux jeunes hommes, même au-delà de la maladie et de la souffrance.

Il appuya sur la sonnette destinée à appeler l'infirmière. Presque aussitôt une infirmière arriva prête à satisfaire les envies du bleuté.

_Je voudrais voir Ichigo Kurosaki.

Celle-ci acquiesça et alla le chercher. Pendant de longues minutes qui paraissaient des années pour Grimmjow il arriva.

Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire cette scène. L'émotion était si palpable que l'on avait l'impression de pouvoir fendre l'air au couteau. Lentement le roux s'avança, tremblant de tous ses membres. C'était incroyable… « Je…t'aime… » Dit Grimmjow les yeux emplis de larmes. Qui aurait cru que la Panthera, beauté froide et inaccessible pouvait pleurer ? Eh bien si. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, deux âmes sœurs venaient de se rejoindre. Et s'aimant pour l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
